Dire au revoir
by BreathxMe
Summary: Il n'avait jamais aimé dire au revoir. Riley-centric, se passe durant Aftermath. Death fic.


**Titre :** _Dire au revoir. _Notez qu'il s'agit d'un titre en français ! J'aurai pu prendre la version anglaise mais je me posais la question sur le "Sayin' ou say" et comme je n'arrivais pas trop à déterminer dans quel sens je voulais prendre le "dire", bah j'ai tranché avec la version française. Je ne vous conseillerai pas une chanson parce que... Eh bien le texte n'est pas des plus joyeux déjà, de base, donc on va éviter de faire sombrer mes rares lecteurs dans une profonde dépression, hein.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Universe, les personnages, les lieux, le scénario principal dont est tiré ce OS appartient à la MGM. Si elle ne fait pas faillite. De toute façon, si SGU m'avait appartenu, croyez bien que Riley ne serait pas mort (parce que bon, c'était le seul personnage que j'ai trouvé réellement attachant dans toute la série).

**Characters :** Sergent Hunter Riley, _the love of my life_. Avec mention de Lisa Park et du Colonel Young.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon. C'est en regardant les webisodes et en repensant (une énième fois) au décès de Riley que j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte. Il sort tout juste d'Open Office aussi doit-il être bourré de fautes. Je m'excuse mais en bonne flemmarde, je déteste me relire (toute façon, ça sert rarement à quelque chose car je repère généralement pas mes fautes avant une bonne semaine). Encore une fois, les larmes et les lamentations sont à faire parvenir aux bureaux des différents scénaristes de la série, moi je ne prends que les injures sur mon sadisme et mon obsession pour les personnages qui meurent. A situer durant l'épisode Aftermath (désolée, je ne connais pas les titres en vf mais c'est le deuxième de la saison deux), vous comprendrez pourquoi. Spoilers, du coup pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore vu. Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé dire au revoir. D'aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, et aussi fiable pouvait-elle être, dire au revoir avait toujours été quelque chose qui lui avait semblé malsain. Comme si, dans le fond, peu importe tous les efforts qu'on pouvait fournir, malgré notre bonne volonté, dire au revoir était quelque chose de définitif. Il avait beau savoir qu'il pouvait revoir la personne le lendemain, ou dans une semaine ou même le mois prochain, à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait ce signe de la main, à chaque fois qu'on venait déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue, à chaque qu'on prononçait ces quelques mots, il avait eu la sensation qu'il s'agissait des derniers mots qui étaient échangés. Comme s'il allait mourir le lendemain, comme si l'autre allait périr dans la nuit.

Cette idée l'avait souvent terrifié et il s'était souvent révélé incapable de dire au revoir sans avoir le goût âpre de la fatalité au fond de la gorge. Pendant longtemps, il s'était contenté de signe de tête, à mi-chemin entre un salut et un à la prochaine. Les mots, il avait préféré les taire au fond de son être et les poignées de main, il les évitait un maximum. Ses parents avaient tenté, à maintes reprises, de lui expliquer l'origine de cette coutume, de cette marque de politesse, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et le temps avait finit par venir confirmer sa théorie. Un au revoir était définitif.

La première fois, c'était son frère aîné. Oh, la mort de Dax n'avait rien de fondamentalement surprenante, en soit atteint d'un cancer depuis quasiment toujours, les médecins avaient toujours prédit qu'il n'atteindrait probablement pas l'âge adulte. Une fatalité qui avait poussé l'ensemble de la famille à profiter de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie et à toujours prolonger les au revoir, chaque soir. Dax, avec son sourire assuré et ses airs d'enfant sage, finissait irrémédiablement par lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Il allait parfaitement bien, disait-il à chaque fois que leur mère, toujours trop inquiète, le bordait en rappelant qu'il n'aurait pas dû courir autant. Seul Hunter restait en retrait, souvent appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et, après une dernière joute verbale fraternelle, il tournait les talons et allait rejoindre sa propre chambre. Jusqu'au soir où, alors qu'il lui lançait la dernière pique de la journée, il avait eu ce pincement au cœur et ce nœud au fond de l'estomac. Comme si, instinctivement, il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Comme si, instinctivement, il se doutait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Dax.

Le lendemain, la directrice de l'école était venu dans la salle de classe. Il se souviendrait toujours avoir compris à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur l'air déconfit de son père. Sa mère n'avait même pas eu la force de quitter la maison. C'était à peine si elle l'avait serré dans ses bras quand il était venu la rejoindre dans la chambre de Dax, déjà vidée de son occupant. Il avait imprimé cette image dans son esprit. Et s'il n'avait pas dit au revoir à son frère ? Et s'il avait refusé de le laisser seul dans sa chambre ? Et s'il avait demandé à ne pas aller en classe ? Et s'il était resté auprès de lui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu voir combien Dax souffrait ? Il aurait pu appeler les ambulances plus tôt. Elles seraient intervenu plus tôt. Elles l'auraient sauvé. Il aurait été hospitalisé, c'était vrai, mais au moins, il aurait vécu quelques années de plus.

Et il y avait sa cousine Erica. Un banal accident de la route causé par un chauffard un peu trop ivre, conduisant un peu trop vite. Elle avait été tuée sur le coup, empêchant le reste de la famille de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Hunter ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé – ils avaient presque dix ans d'écart et il lui avait toujours préféré la compagnie de sa jeune sœur moins superficielle. De cette journée, il se souvenait surtout qu'il ne l'avait eu qu'au téléphone, plusieurs mois auparavant, pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas eu un au revoir forcé, comme un salut qu'on lui avait arraché des lèvres alors qu'il faisait son possible pour le retenir. Encore une fois, l'annonce du décès d'Erica lui avait donné l'impression que les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit avaient laissé présagé un tel sort.

Il s'était sentit mal à l'aise, pendant un temps. Plusieurs mois s'étaient peut-être écoulé entre le temps où il lui avait parlé et celui où elle avait été percuté, mais il avait toujours ce goût d'adieu qui ne le quittait pas. Alors il avait commencé à cesser de dire au revoir.

Lorsque la base Icarus avait été détruite, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prévenir sa famille. Pas le temps de leur dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison comme prévu, pas le temps de les avertir qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais rentrer. L'idée que la dernière fois qu'il ait pu leur parlé soit la dernière avait commencé à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Ses derniers mots, ses derniers gestes. Un bisous m'man et un signe de la tête une fois dans la voiture. Il leur avait dit au revoir, il s'agissait de ses parents, après tout, et c'était sans doute la dernière fois.

Puis ils avaient découvert les pierres de communication et il avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait leur dire autre chose. Mais personne ne savait qui il était réellement, sa famille n'ayant jamais été mise dans le secret du programme, et il n'avait pu que prendre l'attitude de tout bon officier. Quelques mots sympathiques et des au revoir comme sa famille les appréciait. De longues embrassades et des baisers à n'en plus finir. Il en était finalement venu à espacer ses visites sur Terre, à moins vouloir voir les membres de sa famille qu'il chérissait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à leur dire au revoir en sachant que chacun d'eux risquait d'être le dernier et que ce n'était pas réellement lui qui prononçait ces mots. Il ne voulait plus avoir ce sentiment d'abandon et de trahison qui lui taillait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se séparait de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait plus avoir cette impression de fatalité, d'ultime fois, de mort imminente.

Il ne s'était pas rendu sur Terre depuis deux mois. C'était autant de temps que ses parents avaient passé sans nouvelle de lui, autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas écouté son neveu lui raconter ses derniers exploits à l'école. Autant de journées sans qu'il n'ait l'envie d'aller le voir, de les prendre dans ses bras, de les sentir contre lui et de s'éloigner sans qu'on ne le voit. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'éclipser discrètement et d'ensuite s'excuser d'être parti sans prévenir. Quelque chose d'urgent, prétextait-il à chaque fois.

Et là, les jambes paralysées par les débris de la navette, il n'avait qu'un seul regret. TJ parlait avec le Colonel Young à quelques mètres seulement de lui et Lisa tentait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de le rassurer. Mais à quoi bon ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il savait que les mots qu'il leur adressait seraient les derniers qu'ils entendraient venant de lui. Les derniers qu'il prononcerait. Et bien que ces personnes présentes en cet instant fussent parti de sa vie et aient, pour certains, obtenu le titre d'amis, il aurait souhaité être en compagnie de ses deux parents, de sa sœur nouvellement mariée, de son neveu et de sa propre fiancée. Il aurait voulu les regard une dernière fois, graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire, leur dire combien il les aimait et leur dire au revoir.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le leur dire. Regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de leur dire toutes ces choses qu'il gardait enfouie au fond de lui, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être à leurs côtés. Et cette idée, plus que ses jambes, le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul mais surtout, il ne voulait pas mourir loin de ceux qui lui étaient proches. Alors seulement, il comprit ce que ses parents avaient voulu dire lorsqu'ils lui avaient répété que dire au revoir était quelque chose d'important, pour tout le monde. Il comprit pourquoi ils les enlaçaient tous avant qu'ils ne partent, il comprit que les liens qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de tisser entre eux étaient d'une importance capitale. Pour ne pas se sentir seul. Pour ne pas être seul.

Lisa se leva, allait partir pour céder sa place au Colonel mais Hunter la retint en lui frôlant l'intérieur du poignet du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait pas la retenir, il le savait, mais il avait au moins l'impression de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ne parvenait plus à prononcer depuis trop longtemps.


End file.
